the nightmare of fear
by Mega Master 1234
Summary: Hope, un pequeño pueblo situado en Deus, cuyo nombre es una mentira, Hope es un lugar donde la maldad esta fuertemente influenciado y con un oscuro pasado, pero entre esa maldad se esconde algo que supera la maldad de Hope (Sinopsis provisional).


Prologo una llegada...una misión

NT: **Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que este Fanfic es un homenaje al libro de It (Eso) del universo de Stephen King, también de la serie de neflix de stranger things entre otros, espero que os guste.**

Año:2.163 (tres días antes de las vacaciones de verano)

6:30 de la tarde

Lugar:Deus (Pueblo de Hope...pero recientemente se le a llamado Dream Blood, situado en una zona alejada de ciudades).

La lluvia azotaba las duras aceras de las calles del pueblo, a pesar de que estaban en ya en pleno junio y faltaban como tres días para que comiencen las vacaciones de verano, la lluvia hacia que fuera el mes de octubre.

Las calles empapadas por las fuertes lluvias hacia casi imposible salir sin protección seria como meterte de lleno en una ducha pero llevando ropa puesta además de ser muy probable de resbalarse y caer al empapado suelo, las calles también estaban vacías a causa de las tormentas pero en las afueras de el pueblo un taxi viajaba por las carretera, el coche iba a una velocidad normal debido a la lluvias. El taxi no tardo en entrar en el pueblo donde después de unos minutos paro enfrente de una casa al cual estaba un poco cerca de las afueras de la ciudad.

La casa parecía de aquellas normales donde podías vivir una vida tranquila sin problema alguno e ideal para que vivan dos personas, la puerta de atrás del taxi se abrió saliendo una chica de unos 16 años, su pelo era algo largo de un color negro como el carbón o como los de un cuervo con al cual estaba atado como una coleta, unos ojos color café, su ropa consistía unos zapatos negros, unos pantalones largos de color marrones, un chándal de color negro con toques marrones y llevaba en su mano derecha un paraguas de color rojo y negro y una maleta mediana de color roja, cuando la chica salió del coche, salió también un chico de una edad de 15 años, su pelo era negro con unos mechones blancos, sus ojos eran azules, su ropa consistía en unos zapatos negros, unos pantalones negros y un chándal de color gris, llevaba en su mano izquierda un paraguas negro y un su mano derecha una maleta mediana de color negra, ambos abrieron sus paraguas para ir e manera lenta a esa casa.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta de la casa la chica saco de su bolsillo una llave al cual la metió en la cerradura, la giro para luego abrir la puerta, ambo cerraron sus paraguas y entraron en la casa.

Dentro de la casa había las típicas cosas que encontrarías en una casa normal donde pudieron ver que la puerta principal daba a un pequeño pasillo al cual tenia una entrada hacia el salon, ambos al entrar cerro la chica la puerta.

-Llegamos.

Dijo la chica mientras dejaba su paraguas en un paragüeros mientras que el chico hacia lo mismo, ambos se dirigieron al salón para dejar las maletas y abrirlas, dentro había ropa como para estar un buen tiempo pero había también un portátil en la maleta de la chica y una carpeta en la maleta del chico, la chica cogió la carpeta y el chico cogió la carpeta, ambos se sentaron el sofá y la chica después de encender el ordenador y de poner la contraseña abrió la carpeta de "Fotos de la misión" cuando la abrió se mostraba fotos de gente muerta de maneras horribles y todos los cadáveres tenían una expresión de terror como si hubieran visto al mismísimo diablo, el chico abrió la carpeta mostrando un mapa de el pueblo de Hope con varios puntos de la zona marcados con una "X".

-Bueno al parecer los asesinatos empezaron hace unos tres meses, no se sabe quien es el asesino, las autoridades actualmente lo están buscando pero sin éxito alguno.

Dijo el chico mientras miraba el mapa y el ordenador.

-(Es muy extraño, normalmente esto se ocuparía las autoridades locales de esto, pero al parecer nos "ellos" han preferido tomar cartas en el asunto al enviarnos a Hope que casualmente es donde nació el...bueno es extraño que nos envíen ha investigar esto ¿serán unas vacaciones pagadas?).

Pensaban el chico mientras miraba los papeles, y el chico saco el mapa para ver unas tarjetas al cual parecía ser el D.N.I de el chico y la chica.

-Bueno, por cierto, tenemos nuestros nombres falsos, de ahora asta que completemos la misión mi nombre será Jeff Kenway y el tuyo será Laura Ramírez.

Dijo el chico con el nombre de Jeff mientras le daba la tarjeta a la chica con el nombre de Laura y a su vez le dio unos papeles de inscripción para el instituto de Hope ya rellenado.

-Al parecer también iras al instituto para evitar sospechas, tranquila es una copia ya enviaron la solicitud y te han acetado.

Dijo Jeff, Laura cogió los papeles de inscripción para ojearlos.

-Pero escucha...se que no eres muy habladora...pero en el instituto intenta hablar.

Dijo Jeff mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Laura al cual al escuchar Laura esas palabras ella dejo de ojear la inscripción y miro a Jeff.

-Lo intentare pero ahora que me fijo ¿Por que no tienes una hoja de inscripción?.

Pregunto Laura para luego Jeff separara su mano de el hombro de Laura.

-Al parecer...no me acetarón...no se sabe porque pero según dicen no doy la talla.

Respondió Jeff mientras daba un pequeño suspiro.

-(No...no creo que sea por eso...pero si no es a sin...entonces será por "eso"...malditos prejuicios).

Pensó Laura con algo de fastidio y especulando porque no le habían aceptado.

-Y bueno entonces ¿Qué aras?.

Pregunto Laura.

-Bueno al parecer conseguí un trabajo en un matadero de el pueblo de Hope, esta algo alejado de Hope, aunque tengo como unos 15 años trabajo mas bien como chico de los recados.

Respondió Jeff mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Bueno será mejor que cojamos nuestro equipaje y nos instalemos.

Dijo Jeff para luego ir a recoger su carpeta y su maleta y ir a su habitación, Laura antes de hacer lo mismo cogió su ordenador y lo apago para luego levantarse.

Unos minutos después ya estaban ya instalados, Laura estaba en su cuarto tumbada en su cama pensado en sus cosas.

-(Ese asesino podría ser algo mas que un asesino cualquiera si nos a enviado aquí a investigar...pero ¿Por que a nosotros? no somos los mas fuertes precisamente, podrían fácilmente enviar un equipo de busca y captura y al cual tendrían mas suertes y además ¿Por que ataca Hope? es decir hay otras ciudades y pueblos que tienen bastante fama pero lo único especial que tiene Hope son recuerdos de un mal pasado).

Pensó Laura con confusión y llena de muchas preguntas, se levanto de la cama para ver el barrio desde la ventana de su cuarto.

-(Hope podría ser un lugar bonito para ver pero en sus entrañas no es lo que parece).

Pensó todavía Laura para mirar la ventana cubierta de gotas de agua debido a la fuerte lluvia se veía poco, ella miro el cielo completamente nublado.

-(primero murió ellos...luego lo que llegue a considerar mi otra familia y ahora...el..)

Pensaba mientras que su ojos salían unas lagrimas, ella se seco las lagrimas con su manga izquierda y cuando bajo sus ojos hacia las calle de enfrente vio algo.

No se pudo ver en claro lo que era ya que las gotas de agua y su vez la fuerte lluvia a su ventana impedían ver que era pero se vía que era humano, su tamaño era algo como la un humano normal y corriente pero Laura noto algo raro en esa figura, algo que le intuía que no era algo normal y corriente, la figura miraba a Laura, a pesar de las fuerte lluvias la figura se quedaba quieto mirándola como si la fuerte lluvia no le estuviera molestando nada en absoluto, la figura miro a Laura por unos minutos asta que la lluvia empapo por completo la ventana de Laura impidiendo ver a la figura, Laura abrió la ventana para ver que la figura ya no estaba, Laura cerro la ventana al inmediato debido a que el agua de la lluvia entraba mojando su habitación pero afortunadamente ella la había cerrado rápidamente evitando que entrara tanta agua y solo había entrado unas gotas de agua.

Laura solo se tumbo en la cama y se froto los ojos con sus manos con suavidad.

Pensaba que podría ser fruto del cansancio de haber estado 3 horas en un tren y otras 2 horas en un taxi, pero sintió una extraña sensación que le hacia familiar, una sensación al cual solo sintió cuando solo tenia 7 años.

4 Horas después

Era media noche, en las calles al cual estaba mojadas por las lluvias que ahora había acabado, seguía sin haber nadie...excepto un solitario niño, un niño de una edad de 7 años, el niño vestía con una ropa sucia de barro y sangre, su pelo era de color castaño, unos ojos celeste al cual se podía ver distintos moratones, como uno en su mejilla izquierda, otro al cual parecía ser la marca de una mano en su cuello como si hubiera sido estrangulado y otros moratones al cual estaban oculto por su ropa, aquel niño era Matt González, era un chico que residía en la zona pobre de la ciudad, el estaba en las calles a media noche por una sola y mala razón:Su padre.

Matt era agredido por su padre, había ido mas de 9 veces al hospital por su padre, en clases, uno de los poco lugares donde estaba a salvo de su padre, los alumnos y profesores cuando preguntaban que le había pasado debido a que llegaba como si lo hubieran dado una paliza, el mentía diciendo que se había tropezado o que se había caído por las escalera, esto era debido a que el miedo que le tenia al padre era lo bastante alto como para que le protegiera, su madre, que también recibía abusos no decía nada a nadie y no parecía ser por miedo, mas bien cuando la pegaba no parecía que le doliera, es mas llega al enfermizo punto de excitarla. Matt, había escapado debido a que su padre medio borracho cogió un cinturón de su armario y cuando Matt iba a ser pegado con el cinturón asta el punto de dejar una severa marcas en su espalda le dijo a Matt con una voz fría, borracha "Ven Matt, voy a darte una paliza y luego pegare a tu madre después de follármela".

Después de esa paliza Matt quedo mal herido, con sus espalda al rojo vivo asta el punto de que le salía sangre, su cuello al cual le había agarrado su padre para que no escapara, le había dejado una marca de su mano debido a que le había apretado con tanta fuerza que cuando acabo casi no podía respirar, se fue, el miedo hacia su padre había aumentado tanto que temía de que cuando acabara con su esposa, iría a por el y que esta vez moriría o que le llevara a su habitación para que le obligara ver que le hacia a su madre.

Matt camino por aquellas calles, el se preguntaba que iba a hacer, pero no quería ir a su casa, la caminata le llevo a la entrada de un parque al cual estaba situado a unos unos pocos kilómetros de su casa, casi en las afueras de la ciudad, Matt miro aquella entrada y pensó en entrar dado que no tenia a donde ir para esconderse de su padre, no tenia dinero como para vivir fuera (Por no mencionar que era menor de edad para alquilar una habitación de un hotel) y no podía ir a casa de un amigo ya que sus amigos vivían muy lejos de su casa, ademas de que tendría que pedir explicaciones de su aspecto y solo de pensar en eso le invadía un miedo que le recorría por toda su cuerpo al cual de alguna extraña razón las heridas que les fueron propinadas por su padre y son todas le empezaran a doler a la vez, lo cual y sin ninguna opción, Matt entro en el parque.

Matt avanzaba por un camino de rocas iluminado por las farolas del lugar y vio que no había nadie, según había escuchado Matt en de alguna conversación que escuchaba brevemente de camino hacia su casa, mencionaba que en aquel parque por la noche algunos vagabundos dormían en aquel parque, pero no había ningún vagabundo pero se podía ver que en algunos bancos había cartones mojados dando indicios de que podría haber dormido algún vagabundo en el parque, pero lo que Matt no había visto (y si lo hubiera visto se hubiera ido inmediatamente del parque) que debajo de un cartón de un banco que Matt había cruzado hace unos segundos, estaba manchado de sangre fresca, tanto en la parte del banco que tapaba el cartón, como la parte de abajo del cartón.

Matt después de unos minutos caminando llego a lo que parecía ser un columpio, Matt estaba algo cansado después de haber caminado por bastante tiempo, se fue a aquel columpio donde se sentó para descansar y pensó que aria ahora y en que su padre le estará buscando ahora mismo pero con una furia jamas vista y aquel pensamiento le izo temblar dado que si padre iría a por el y que de seguro que esta vez no le aria daño, si no algo mucho peor, recordó una vez que sin querer le rompió un plato favorito de su padre y el lo que le izo fue encerrarlo en un sótano que tenían allí durante un día entero sin nada de comer ni agua y sin ninguna iluminación, su madre se entero media hora después de que Matt estaba encerrado pero no izo nada para ayudar a su hijo, cuando Matt salio del sótano estaba tan aterrado que no pudo dormir por unos días, y seguramente le dejaría encerrado por días o algo mucho peor.

Matt siguió pensando aterrado por lo que podría hacer su padre si lo encontraba.

-Hey.

Dijo una voz que interrumpió los pensamientos de Matt de una manera brusca, aquella voz era chistosa y divertida, Matt se levanto de el columpio para mirar a todas partes pero no vio nada, penso que podría haber sido su imaginación.

-¿No me ves Marty?

Dijo otra vez la misma voz pero esta vez mas cerca como si estuviera detrás suya se dio la vuelta y lo vio.

En el mismo columpio donde estaba, había aparecido de la nada una chica, por su tamaño parecía ser joven, su ropa era una gabardina de mujer pero echa de un material parecido al cuero de color negro con capucha al cual tapaba la mayor parte de su cabeza (similar a la que tiene Crepper de la película de Jepper creeper) sus manos que sujetaban las cadenas del columpio estaban cubiertos por unos guantes blancos, su rostro estaba tapado por una mascara que parecía estar echa de metal de un color blanco hueso, en la mascara tiene tallado una sonrisa que se usa para tallar las calabazas para halloween solo que los dientes de la sonrisas tienen forma como un triangulo afilado, en la parte de los ojos había dos huecos con la forma de un ojos y de esos huecos se podían ver unos ojos de un color amarillos como los de un depredador hambriento.

Matt se alejo unos pasos quedando a unos centímetros de ella y a la vez asustado de aquella chica quien esta no se había alertado lo mas mínimo de su reacción.

-¿Que haces aquí a estas horas? deberías estar en casa, tus padres debería estar muuuuuy preocupado ¿no crees?.

Dijo la chica sin abandonar ese tono chistoso y divertida mientras empezaba a balancearse con el columpio de una manera lenta.

-¿Qu...ien eres?

Dijo Matt de repente pero su voz estaba como en un estado débil y algo temeroso, aquello izo la chica parara de balancearse para luego poner su mano en la frente de su mascara.

-Oooooooh que mala educación la mía...bueno yo soy Tifany o mejor conocida Yista "la bufón sonriente".

Dijo mientras saludaba con su mano a Matt, el la miraba extrañado pero se sentía extraño, era como si algo le estuviera pasando y no sabia que era pero no era dolor, era como una extraña sensación que le invadía en el corazón.

-¿te preocupa algo Marty? ¿te preocupa el dolor de las palizas que te propina tu padre? o ¿que tu madre sean tan puta y que no sienta pena de las palizas de tu padre?.

Dijo Yista mientras se levantaba del columpio y empezó a dirigirse hacia el, Matt sintió otra vez esa sensación, pero esta vez pasaba por todo su cuerpo.

-Dime Marty ¿alguna vez as pensado en matarlo? seria perfecto.

Dijo Yista, su voz ya no era chistosa, ahora era divertida pero a la vez siniestra, para cuando Yista ya estaba cara a cara sus ojos parecían brillar mas.

-¿No lo crees? devolverle la misma moneda, hacerle pagar por lo que te hizo.

Dijo pero ahora su voz no era divertida ahora solamente era siniestra como si fuera la voz de el típico monstruo de armario o de sótano pero Matt no sentía miedo de alguna extraña razón, ni tampoco el dolor de la paliza que le dio su padre hace unas horas, no sentía absolutamente nada.

-OH...espera...¿Que tal si me encargo yo de tu padre...y tu de tu madre?

Dijo Yista, Matt no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

30 Minutos después.

Después de unas horas de sexo, Brad, el padre de Matt, salia de su cuarto para beber algo en la cocina, tenia como unos 30 o 32 años, era algo corpulento, su pelo era de un color castaño y ojos de color verdes, y estaba semi desnudo solamente vestido con unos pantalones de color azul.

Brad llego a la cocina para luego beber una cerveza de el frigorífico y empezó a beberla, en cuestión de unos segundos se la había terminado pero al terminarla escucho la voz de su hijo.

-Hola fracasado.

Dijo Matt que sonaba en el sotano, aquello izo que Brad estrujara la lata con sus manos.

-Si...me refiero a ti, protocolo fallido de hombre, seguramente dejaste insatisfecha mama por el mini pene que tiene...de seguro si lo hago con ella lo aria mil veces mejor y quedaría mas satisfecha de lo que tu podría soñar, fracasado.

Dijo Matt con burla haciendo que Brad se cabreara.

-Maldito niñato, esta vez te voy a dejar parapléjico y te dejare encerrado en el sótano durante un mes.

Dijo Brad mientras iba al sótano, cuando llego al sótano no había nadie solamente había cajas llenas de objetos viejos, armarios llenos de polvo, pero vio que en uno de ellos, estaba medio abierto y se podía ver algo había adentro de aquel armario, Brad sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba al armario en silencio, cuando ya estuvo cerca del armario lo abrió...pero lo que vio lo dejo completamente horrorizado.

Dentro de aquel armario había un niño muerto, le habían quitado la mayor parte de la piel dejando ver los huesos, los músculos y los órganos en estado de descomposición al cual se podía ver como era devorado los órganos poco a poco por gusanos, la cara del chico miraba a un horrorizado Brad, solo había un cráneo, su mandíbula estaba rota dejando ver los dientes pero lo que horrorizo a Brad era los ojos del niño, casi parecido como si hubiera visto su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Brad retrocedió asta caerse en el suelo y retrocedió asustado en el suelo pero choco con algo mientras retrocedía, levanto lentamente su cabeza para ver a Yista quien miraba a Brad con su tallada sonrisa que parecía estar mas ancha.

-¿Me tienes miedo Brad?

Dijo Yista, la luz del sótano empezó a parpadear durante unos segundos asta que se apago, cuando se encendió ahora Yista estaba cara a cara con Brad.

-Pos ahora vas a gritar.

Dijo Yista con una tono de voz demencial.

Fuera del sótano se empezaron a escuchar auténticos gritos de dolor que solo eran silenciados por unas sádicas risas, de la puerta del sótano salio Brad quien le habían arrancado la mitad del moflete izquierdo dejando ver los diente destruidos a causa de un fuerte golpe, se le veía las costillas, cuando salio de la puerta del sótano este callo a causa de que le habían cortado los tendones de los pies, arrastrándose como un gusano se dirigió a la puerta pero algo le agarro del pie y sin dificultad lo arrastro asta dentro del sótano mientras un asustado Brad gritaba por su vida pero sin éxito debido que para gritar ayuda o pedir auxilio...hace falta una lengua.

En una habitación, la madre de Matt y esposa de Brad, dormía en la cama de su habitación, estaba completamente desnuda y solo tapada por una sabana, después de toda una noche de sexo, Carol dormía plácidamente, asta que la puerta se abrió lentamente para ver que era Matt quien sujetaba en su mano izquierda un cuchillo de cocina,

-( **Vamos Marty, acércate a ella** ).

Dijo la una voz en la cabeza de Matt, se empezó a acercar a Carol, lentamente, cuando ya estuvo cerca de su madre, destapo un poco a su madre y rozo su cuchillo lentamente sobre la piel de Carol, ella sin abrir los ojos sonreía.

-Oh...Brad, ¿quieres seguir? pues...

Se callo cuando Matt le apuñalo en el hombro de Carol y abrió lo ojos viendo a su hijo.

-Matt ¿que estas...

Y no pudo volver terminar la frase porque la apuñalo en la barriga.

-( **Vamos Marty mátala MÁTALA, hazle pagar por los años de silenció** ).

Volvió a decir aquella voz y Matt la apuñalo mas seguidas en la barriga, Carol intento quitárselo pero era inútil debido al gran dolor que sentía.

Después de unas 13 apuñaladas, Carol había muerto, tendida en el en su ensangrentada cama, con unos sorprendidos ojos.

-( **Bien echo Marty, lo as echo muy pero que muy bien, pero ahora falta una ultima victima ¿no?** ).

Dijo la voz, Matt miro el cuchillo y su apuñalo en el cuello una y otra vez asta que callo al suelo con el cuchillo en su garganta.

A la mañana siguiente se descubrieron los cuerpos, la policía encontraron a Brad muerto en el sótano, le habían cortado los tendones de los pies y las manos, se podía ver las costillas y su órganos, le habían cortado la mandíbula y le habían cortado el pene (En la autopsia se revelo que el pene estaba en el estomago).

Pero lo que mas había sorprendido a los que era que en el cuarto del niño había un mensaje al cual era:

"ENTREGARME AL HERMANO MINOKO Y DEJARE EN PAZ VUESTRO PUEBLO"

Fin del prologo


End file.
